1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a portable handheld pressure support system configured to deliver a pressurized flow of breathable gas to the airway of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
A positive air pressure (PAP) can be applied to a patient's airway to keep the airway open and avoid collapse during breathing. This positive pressure effectively “splints” the airway, thereby maintaining an open passage to the lungs. Dyspnea, or shortness of breath, is a primary symptom of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). COPD patients may also experience hyperinflation. COPD patients suffer occurrences of dyspnea and/or hyperinflation when exerting themselves. The forms of exertion may include, for example, performing household chores, walking to the local store, or climbing a set of stairs. An onset of dyspnea may limit a patient's ability to perform activities and can trigger apprehension or panic, further reducing the patient's ability to function. Some COPD patients carry short acting bronchodilators to alleviate their symptoms of dyspnea. Bronchodilators are steroid based, typically require 4-20 minutes to act, are mostly effective for only asthmatic-based symptoms, and rely on expensive pharmaceuticals.